A number of pharmaceuticals of various classes have been developed in quest to find effective treatment for cardiovascular problems. These pharmaceuticals fall into various classes including beta blockers, calcium channel blockers, antianginal agents, antihypertensives, antiarrhythmics, acetylcholine inhibitors, vasodilators, vasopressors and others such as are listed in Physicians' Desk Reference under cardiovascular preparations.
There is a need to improve the effeciency and effectiveness of treatment using these drugs.
There is further a specific need for improved dosage units for transdermal absorption dosage units which provide the pharmaceutical at essentially zero-order kinetics with the coincident advatages.